Escape from Azkaban
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: How does Rodolphus escape from Azkaban and what of Bella? Lucius and Narcissa mentioned to. Oneshot.Read and review.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately don't own Potter**.

Rodolphus Lestrange sat in a small damp cell staring at the prison's stone walls. Outside the bars of his cell a dementor drifted past. It did not pause or even look at him but he still felt his few precious and happy memories fading, leaving him cold and alone. Far away he heard laughter and screaming. Prisoners tortured into insanity called out names and phrases which he did not even attempt to understand. For a brief moment he thought he heard her merciless laughter but the sound died away and all that was left was the sound of waves crashing against the stone fortress. He continued to stare at the walls.

"Staring at them won't make them disappear." The prisoner in the cell opposite called. Rodolphus choose to ignore him. He missed the cell's previous inhabitant who had escaped almost two years to the day. At least he had been able to discuss Bella with Sirius Black. True, he had hated Bella's cousin but company in Azkaban was limited and Sirius was at least a pureblood. He wasn't able to talk to Rabastan who he knew was a floor below him or Rokwood and Dolohov. He wondered how the other Death Eaters had fared. He hadn't seen the Malfoys, Crabbe, Goyle, MacNair or Avery. He'd seen both Yaxley and Crouch led in but Crouch had supposedly died last year. This was a lie. Since the day Crouch had supposedly died his mark had been growing darker. Often he thought he heard prisoners screaming at the mark. He wondered how many men and women who had supported his Lord's cause felt the familiar burning on their arm. For some it would mean hope for others it would mean death.

BOOM. The prison shook and Rodolphus was thrown across the floor.

BOOM. His arm burned.

BOOM. The walls shattered and for the first time in fifteen years Rodolphus Lesrange saw something other than stone and bar.

The night outside was dark and cold but this did not matter. Huge waves lapped his feet but he barely noticed. The prison was in chaos, prisoners were fleeing in each direction. Some escaped and others ran straight into dementors. He laughed as he saw Dolohov, Rokwood and Rabastan clambering over rocks towards him.

"Rabastan, how good to see you." He said, clapping his brother on his back and nodding at the other death eaters.

"And you brother."

"You know this means our Lord has returned and we are free." Rodolphus said.

"Not without these." Somebody said.

The men turned, behind them stood a man in a mask. He did not hide his blonde hair though. He pulled wands from his pocket.

"Lucius, how nice to see you." Rodolphus said. Lucius nodded curtly at the men.

"You will be glad to see these I think." He said handing them their wands.

Rodolphus pointed his at a running convict. "Crucio."

The prisoner tripped and cried out in his agony. "Still works." He said grinning.

"Now, Dolohov, Rokwood, Rabastan I believe if you return to Malfoy Manor my wife has dinner waiting." Lucius said.

There was a loud crack as the men disapparated. Lucius and Rodolphus smiled at each other. The men had not seen each other in a long time.

"Is he really back?" Rodolphus asked.

"Stronger than before." Lucius said.

"And Bella?"

"She is being tended by Cissy." Lucius said.

Lucius patted Rodolphus on the back and they left the dismal place that had been Rodolphus' home for fifteen years.

Malfoy Manor was packed with Death Eaters. Some who had just escaped, others who had been running for fifteen long years and others who had outwitted the Ministry. Their Lord was not yet there. Rodolphus noted the absence of Snape. He looked around. There were portraits covering the wall. He saw one of himself, Lucius, Cissy and Bella. There was also one of a boy. He looked exactly like his father had. Last time he had seen Draco he had been a baby, now he was Lucius' spitting image. Lucius beckoned to him.

"Bella and Cissy are upstairs. Stuffy here will take you." Lucius kicked a house elf holding a candle towards him and motioned towards the stairs. Rodolphus followed. They left the party and made their way to the master bedroom. He knocked on the door leaving Stuffy in the dark corridor. A woman who looked so much like her husband opened the door. Her long blonde hair fell down her back.

"Narcissa. It is good to see Lucius has not changed you." He kissed her pale cheek.

"Rodolphus. It is good to see Azkaban has not changed you." She said, smiling. "Bella is on the bed. Be careful she is frail." She left closing the door behind her.

Rodolphus walked to the bed. There was a small ball curled up on it. It wasn't moving but it wasn't sleeping either.

"Bella?" he asked. The ball stirred.

"It's me Rodolphus."

She turned over and he could not help but gasp. Her pale face was covered in cuts. Her once curvy figure was bony and thin and her black hair was knotted and covered with mud. She was still beautiful though, gaunt but precious. There was blood on her robes. He knew it was hers.

"Bella darling, what did they do?" he asked.

Bella clung to him with every ounce of strength left in her frail frame. She sobbed heavily into his robes. Azkaban must have been horrible if it had reduced the famous Bellatrix Lestrange to tears he mused. Normally it was only he who could do that.

"I thought you were dead Rodolphus." She whimpered.

"No darling. I would never leave you, I love you." He said.

"I love you to Rodolphus but look at me. I can't see anybody like this."

"We'd better get you cleaned up then." He said pulling her to a standing position.

Carefully he healed her cuts and washed and brushed her hair. Finally he removed the dirt. She stood before him shining as she had done the day they'd entered the prison. Her lips were blood red again and he placed his cracked lips over hers. They pulled apart and she put on some robes Narcissa had left for her. She must have lost a lot of weight if she could wear Cissy's robes he thought silently. It was only as they were going downstairs did Rodolphus notice that she was holding her wand in her hand. Then he smiled; for on the finger of her wand hand was the Lestrange diamond. Fifteen years of Azkaban it had survived with her. But that was the essence of being a Lestrange he supposed: survival.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to Rodolphus."

The Dark Lord appeared at the bottom of the stairs. They bowed to him.

"Welcome back Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange." He called.


End file.
